


Little Trouble In The Sewer

by darling_ling



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_ling/pseuds/darling_ling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens before Bane takes all Wayne's fortune.<br/>Jim Gordon tracks a case into the sewer, where he finds a thug is prepared enough to have a enjoyable sex with. A little tool has been put into Bane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Trouble In The Sewer

**Author's Note:**

> This work is written in Chinese about 2070+ words.  
> Feeling happy to know you like this pair but sorry I do not have a plan to translate it into English right now.  
> As you know there is always inaccurate between two languages, however, I would translate it in the future.  
> And if you felt angry or disppointed with the text language, you might get the feeling when I am reading your fabulous works in English but cannot understand them thoroughly.  
> Welcome to the language problem group!!
> 
> p.s.please do not try google translation, it is totally wrong.

戈登举着手电筒，再一次徘徊在第六区边缘附近的小路里。年过五十的他已经不适合在凌晨4点出外勤。他裹紧了外衣领口，溜了一圈，回到了三天前福利院报案说男童失踪的街口，二月微薄的月光在云边晕出一层光线。

戈登拿着手电筒随意的晃着，离路口十米处有个井盖泛着淡黄色的光。他灭掉手电，确定周围没有任何人后轻手轻脚的走过去。等他趴在井盖上方的往下探，从里头传来了小孩子的喊叫声。他咬着手电筒，喘着粗气搬开井盖。手电的光晃在井底的平地，有个绿色的小上衣躺在地上。戈登犹豫了下，发了个信息给总台，就顺着铁架爬了下去。

正往下走着一个铁杠没踩住，就听他咯噔噔的一路翻滚到井底。戈登摸了摸手肘、膝盖，竟然没擦破皮！他拍拍屁股上的浮灰，又扭了两下腰，确定没事就捡起被扔在一旁的手电筒，拧到微光的那一档，贴着左侧墙壁往前走。

走了大约有3分钟，戈登路过了左手边第一个路口，里堆满了破桌子、烂椅子。他只是拿手电晃了几下，见没什么动静，就接着往前走了。

没等他走出三米，就听到喀拉喀拉的声音从第一个路口里传出来，戈登熄灭了手电，右手抚上腰后的枪。路口里的人似乎也察觉到了下水道里有其他人存在，顿时四周突然变得安静起来。

戈登想找个地方躲避一下，没等他寻摸出好据点，一个粗重的呼吸突然拂过他后脖颈。

“你也是要来找我？”男人拽着戈登的右臂按在墙上，另一只手往他身上探，摸索出两把枪后直接扔在身后。男人似乎对戈登的警服很感兴趣，他捏了捏戈登大臂外侧的警徽，一把扯了下来，同时顺手撕开碍眼的长裤。

戈登吃惊的看着这个全身赤裸泛红的男人，他脸上带着一个丑陋的金属面罩，随着呼吸往外喷着白气。他忍着右手的疼痛感，试着阻止眼前男人的动作。

男人盯着戈登，想要说点什么，但是一个震动的声音从他体内传来。他闭着眼睛松开钳制戈登的手，头撞着墙壁，试图缓解股间的酸麻。

戈登现在处在一个很滑稽的境地，他比眼前的男人多了几条布料挂在腰间，看着一脸暴徒样的对方使劲磕着墙壁，他觉得这时候说什么话估计都起不了效果。

暴徒浑身的肌肉随着呼吸起伏，双手使劲到抠进墙壁，膝盖随着腰间的清颤一下下地蹭着墙壁。震动的声音还在继续，暴徒像是再也忍受不住，他扭头看着戈登，眼里露着绝望的神色，混着些许任命的绝望。

戈登看着暴徒股间流出的液体，明白了什么。他左手扶着暴徒的后腰，右手擦着浑圆的臀部探向股间。暴徒顺从的靠在墙面上，口罩随着戈登的动作与墙面摩擦着。已经充分润滑过的穴口轻松含着他的中指，戈登感觉到自己胯间的布条已经开始碍事了。他觉得暴徒完全能适应自己的手指后就收回食指，直接放入三根手指在里面摸索着，想拽出碍事的按摩棒，好把自己的那根放进去。直到他中指按住暴徒的前列腺，无名指才够到按摩棒的细线。

他上身贴在暴徒身上，感受着暴徒略高的体温，每次他滑动手指够按摩棒的线，暴徒就往他身上多靠近一点，直到最后他全身抵在暴徒身上。戈登的阴茎一下下擦在暴徒大腿内侧，被暴徒汗水和肠液滋润的闪亮。看着眼前饱满的肉体，他几次想就直接顶进去。

暴徒一只手撑墙，另一只手不耐烦地拽过戈登扶在自己左腰的手按在自己的阴茎上。戈登布满老茧的手被暴徒宽大的手掌包住，有节奏的上下撸着。戈登忍不住了，收回手，直接把阴茎顶进含着按摩棒的肠道。暴徒的后穴一点点吃着戈登的阴茎，并没有停下手里的动作，倒是戈登很长时间没有做这种刺激程度的情事，在整根没入之后不得不停下来喘口气。他的阴茎抵在按摩棒的斜上方，慢慢感受着震动的频率，他一口咬住暴徒肩头的斜方肌，一深一浅的动起来。

这个期间按摩棒的强度变大了，戈登没动几下，就被肠道痉挛收缩和按摩棒震动刺激的快射出来，他不得不再次停下来，加快了手里的动作，希望暴徒能快点射出来。这个岁数挑战这种任务，戈登开始担心自己马上风了。

暴徒颤抖的更厉害了，受不了身后的双重刺激贴着墙往下滑，戈登根本就抱不住暴徒，任凭他脱力沿着墙面滑到地上，形成的半跪的姿势。戈登右手扶着暴徒的肋侧肌肉，贴住暴徒的左耳，喘着说：“我快…嗯…到了……”暴徒没说什么，只是加快了肠道的收缩，想快点解决。戈登翻了个白眼，心里埋怨起暴徒一点都不体贴老年人。他没有停下手里的动作，时不时的照顾下暴徒的阴囊。抽插了没几下，戈登就趴在暴徒背后射了出来。

等他回过神，重新把手伸进暴徒后穴真正能把按摩棒一把拽出来，暴徒终于忍不住射了出来，他急促的喘着气，金属面罩已经快承受不住气体交换的频率，嗡嗡的声音叫嚣着在面罩里冲撞。戈登担心暴徒就这么憋死在面罩里，他摸到暴徒脑后的绑扣，解开面罩，让暴徒能够顺畅呼吸。

戈登等自己和暴徒的呼吸逐渐平稳，终于开始询问。

“你是谁？怎么会在这儿？我是GCPD的吉姆•戈登，有什么困难尽管跟我说。”

“贝恩。”暴徒斜楞了戈登一眼，小声说了句，就闭上眼睛开始休息，汗珠顺着眉骨滴到睫毛上，反射着远处的灯光。

“Pain？哪儿不舒服？”

暴徒没有搭理戈登。过了几分钟，暴徒像是恢复了体力，他站起来看了眼自己和戈登，才开口。

“是贝恩，我的名字。你可以跟我去里头换件衣服。”说完就也不等戈登的回应转身走了。

戈登看了看周围的一片狼藉，决定还是跟着贝恩去找件衣服再回地上。

-FIN-


End file.
